


The wine affair

by sekhmetpaws



Series: ABOmensverse [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ace Aziraphale - Freeform, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Crowley, Polyamorous relationship, The author is just pampering herself, Wine, beta aziraphale, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: When Gabriel starts spending more time in the bookstore, it’s easy for him to start being part of Crowley and Aziraphale’s strange routine. He even begins to understand the appeal of an almost human lifestyle. However, he still fails to understand Aziraphale’s obsession with human food.As far as he knows, Crowley isn’t one for it either. He has wine for breakfast sometimes, according to him. The demon and the angel laugh when he says that as if it were a big internal joke.Even so,  Gabriel doesn’t think he remembers ever seeing the demon put any of it in his mouth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: ABOmensverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The wine affair

When Gabriel starts spending more time in the bookstore, it’s easy for him to start being part of Crowley and Aziraphale’s strange routine. He even begins to understand the appeal of an almost human lifestyle. However, he still fails to understand Aziraphale’s obsession with human food. 

He decides that, if in 6,000 years, he just couldn’t get the point of view of his co-worker, maybe he needed someone else’s. As far as he know, Crowley isn’t one for it either. He has wine for breakfast sometimes, according to him. The demon and the angel laugh when he says that, as if it were a big internal joke.

However, the archangel notices something strange. There sure is a lot of wine in their flat which is normally accompanied by two glasses when they decide to open one bottle. 

Even so, Gabriel doesn’t think he remember ever seeing the demon put any of it in his mouth.  
…  
It goes one for a couple of weeks. Gabriel can’t allow himself many visits or staying for too long. It’s already hard to explain why he is having so many businesses with earth nowadays. It’s even worse when he comes back looking tired or forgets to miracle away Crowley’s nail marks and bites from visible parts of his body or his hair is a little bit out of place. The other archangels are already starting to notice something about him is off. Maybe Sandalphon and Michael won’t ask, but Uriel sure will. 

Nevertheless, the wine affair remained the one that got him on edge.

Maybe it was because the subject was recurring in the strange friendly conversations they started having. Most of their stories seemed to be related to it somehow.

Because that time in Rome…

That other time in Paris…

That time Aziraphale had been arrested and had an appointment with his boss the same day, so Crowley had to figure out how to get him out of jail before Gabriel discovered (and it had happened more than once)…

At first, the archangel thought maybe Crowley was the one who tempted the angel to get drunk but kept sober to watch in amusement or to take care of him before he made something too stupid. But later he found out the demon was perfectly capable of equal amounts of stupidity. 

You remember that time Aziraphale got a commendation because he managed to trap a demon inside of a bottle? He didn’t. Crowley had just transformed himself in a very tiny snake, got stuck, and was too drunk to remember how to get back to normal.

So Gabriel decided he didn’t like to drink it. Putting that organic matter inside of one’s body is still a little gross, isn’t it (even if Aziraphale disagrees)? Maybe he just likes the sensation of being drunk but didn’t need to actually consume it to achieve it.

But that didn't seem to make much sense either. The demon seemed to have great knowledge about the subject, about wine best years and names (even if Gabriel had no idea what it meant or what difference it made, it was impressive), always suggesting Aziraphale to try this or that…

And the most important thing: Aziraphale and Crowley were always serving two glasses of it. It happened very often and one of them was usually irritated about it. It never happened with Gabriel either, so it has to be some kind of accident…

Gabriel was thinking about it and was almost formulation a question to ask but it happened again.

“Angel!” Crowley protested.

“Sorry, dear boy” The angel chuckled, he was going to snap his fingers to make it disappear, but the demon suddenly spun his head to face Gabriel.

“You want to try some?”

The archangel made a disgusted face.

“We have some communion wine too. You can’t say it’s gross!”

“Communion wine you STOLE!” Aziraphale corrected, frowning his eyebrows.

“It’s not less holy just because of it, it’s God’s blood or something… I’m gonna grab it anyway!” He got up, heading to the kitchen.

“Why would you stole something like that?” Gabriel asked, amused.

“It was going to be my gift for Hell’s office Secret Santa. Gonna see if someone implodes, you know? But I wasn’t invited… So, anyway...”

Gabriel forgot the questions he was going to ask.  
…  
At the end of the day, Crowley kept trying to make him taste it. Just a sip. Aziraphale wasn’t going for it. Not going to encourage his husband's bad behavior, he said. 

The angel grew bored of it after some time and decided to open his bookshop and pretend he had to work. After all, if it’s a bookshop it has to open sometime, hasn’t it? The archangel should also go. He had an appointment with Uriel today and technically should be jogging at the park. 

Crowley had offered to go with the park to jog with him if he wanted (and by jog, it meant he and Aziraphale would feed the ducks, and he would occasionally drown the ducks while Gabriel exercised). But the archangel was curious about the whole wine affair and if they had gone to the park he would get distracted by the demon’s duck drowning skills and would forget to ask like he was doing now.

“Babeeee, just a sip. Just wet the tip of your tongue!” He was brought back to reality again. The redhead was pouting, the tips of their noses touching. 

“You can’t tempt me, fiend. I’m an archangel”

“And I’m a demon, therefore, the mosst qualified being to tempt you” His forked tongue poked out. “What about thisss...”

Crowley sunk to his knees. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You can’t buy me with a blowjob, demon”.

“I’m not buying you… I’m just being a nice omega and trying to make my alpha happy...”

Gabriel let the air out of his nostrils and grabbed the glass from the demon’s hand, letting him undo his trousers while his head fell back in anticipation. Feeling the heat emanating from the demon’s tongue, his body went warm with comfort. If it would make Crowley that happy, why not?

In the end, either for being blessed or just from good quality, it did taste nice. Crowley hummed delighted around him, licking him with renewed effort. It was always great to choose to make his demon happy.  
…  
It was late in the afternoon, Aziraphale had decided to close his shop again (apparently someone had tried really hard to buy a book and he got offended). So, Gabriel was relaxed with his head on the angel’s lap and a demon on top of his chest. 

He snapped his fingers, making the glass full again.

“You really liked it, hum?” The demon provoked, amused.

“See what you did? Now he will try to steal more holly things he thinks he can tempt you to try” Aziraphale reprehended. 

“I’m not!” The demon raised his head from the archangel's chest. “Just thought he would like it”

“Do you like wine?”

“Isn’t it rather obvious pup?”

“I don’t know. Never saw you drinking it.”

The angel and the demon exchanged a glance. 

“We don’t know if it still applies or if it’s just a human thing, but we don’t wanna risk it. They say it isn’t good for it.”

“For it?”

“For the pup”

“The what”

“The pup. You know. The baby. The fledgling? The forty-two snakes? I don’t know what happens when a demon and an angel spend a heat together.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“It’s not forty-two snakes, dear boy. Don’t worry.” Aziraphale said, rolling his eyes.

“How do you know, hm, angel? What if it’s just a bunch of snakess? Won’t you love them?” The demon teased.

“Are you sure there is a baby?!”

“Can’t you smell it?”

Luckily for him, he was forced to get up because Uriel had just sent an angry message demanding to know why she had been left waiting in the park for two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess that my personal delirium that should have only one chapter is becoming an entire project? And now is a family fic for some reason? This is probably just one of the dangers of this cursed trope.  
> I know few people ship it (and are into this specific tags), but writing about it is making me happy and it’s better to post it and be able to come back and read it again than just create it in my head, even if no one is reading it.


End file.
